A Time For Family
by PsychoBarbie
Summary: Joyce is dead and Buffy's left alone to protect Dawn from Glory... until she calls her Father...No not Hank, her real dad. BTVS/WWE crossover, set during season 5 and circa 2006 I believe... before DX's reunion
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Time for Family

Author: Music.

Category: WWE/BTVS

Rating:T for teen...cuz I like to swear hehehe

Summary: Joyce is dead and Buffy is alone… until she calls her real father… no not Hank, her real Dad…

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Buffy or WWE…just borrowing with no intent of making money…awww phooey

This takes place during Season 5 of Buffy and WWE circa 2006.

… … …

Buffy Summers sighed as she entered her room and dropped down onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't believe that just like that, it was over. Her mom was dead, the funeral had been held and it was over. Her mom was gone forever and as much as she wanted to cry, she couldn't. There were no tears inside of her, she was dry.

"Dawn?" She called out, waiting a few moments for her sister to answer before remembering she had gone to spend the night with Willow and Tara.

It was for the better. She just couldn't deal right now and having Dawn glare at her was not something she could handle. She had one more important phone call to make to her father. Not Hank but her biological one. The one no one, not even Dawn knew about. It was one of the main reasons for her mom and Hank's divorce. Hank had found the papers showing that Buffy was not his daughter. She had found out while sneaking in one night after a late night slaying session and had heard them arguing. After the move to Sunnydale, she had cornered her mom about it and after, she got to talk to her real dad who still had small contact with her mom, calling every year on Buffy's birthday to see how she was doing.

Buffy first spoke to him during her 16th birthday and she still talked to him once in a while. She even got to meet him once, that summer she waitressed in LA. She called him near the end of her stay when she found out he was in town. He had known about her disappearance from her mom and was relieved to hear from her. The whole Hell incident aside, he had helped convince her to go home, not really knowing why she had left in the first place, thinking it was everyday family problems.

She hadn't spoken with him since before her mom was first diagnosed. He had no clue she was sick and now she had to make that phone call. He had to know and she needed his help. She didn't have the strength to fight Glory and she had to keep Dawn safe. She couldn't lose her little sister too, even if that meant telling Dawn they were only half-sisters. Yes, Dawn was made from her but somehow, biologically they had different fathers, a question that plagued her to this day but one she had never found out the answer to

Picking up the phone, Buffy sighed as she dialed his number. Luckily he picked up.

"What?" A voice snapped.

"It's- its' me." She managed to choke out.

There was silence then, "Buffy?"

"Yeah." She whispered.

"What's wrong? You didn't run away again, did you?"

"No."

There was silence and when Buffy didn't speak he spoke again.

"You know you can tell me right?"

"Mom's dead." Buffy sobbed.

She had lied to herself, she wasn't all out of tears.

… … …

He threw down the phone and slumped heavily to the bench, his head in his hands. He had just spent the last half hour on the phone talking to his daughter. Joyce was dead, he didn't even know she had been sick, and now all the anger was gone from him. His earlier match forgotten, his anger about losing was forgotten too. All he could think about was Buffy, the pain in her voice as they talked, her requ He threw down the phone and slumped heavily to the bench, his head in his hands. He had just spent the last half hour on the phone talking to his daughter. Joyce was dead, he didn't even know she had been sick, and now all the anger was gone from him. His earlier match forgotten, his anger about losing was forgotten too. All he could think about was Buffy, the pain in her voice as they talked, her request and plea to him and his reply before he could really think about it

Many believed and with good reason that he was the biggest asshole in WWE and he would agree with them. But there was one aspect in his life, one person that he cared deeply for. Buffy. His daughter, his little girl.

He was only 16 when he met Joyce, who was then a few years older than him and in college. She had just had a horrible fight with her boyfriend Hank and had gone off to the party he was at alone. He had hung out with a lot older crowd then so it wasn't rare to see him at college parties and was often mistaken for a college student as well.

So it was that night he had bumped into a drunk Joyce and being equally drunk himself, one thing had led to another, and well it wasn't hard to see where they had ended up.

A few months later, he received a phone call from one very hysterical Joyce exclaiming she was pregnant and with his child. He confessed his true age and she confessed that she was back with Hank and he believed the baby was his and had proposed to her. The two decided it would be best to keep it that way. At least this way, the baby could have a decent life. He was only in high school.

7 months later he received another phone call saying Joyce had a baby girl. The new mother said she had a confidential paternity test done and was right in thinking the baby didn't belong to Hank, but they were married now and she wanted Hank to continue thinking it was his. He had of course agreed knowing he was still much too young. Before they hung up, he asked Joyce to be kept notified of their baby girl and asked what her name was.

"Buffy Anne Summers." Joyce choked out before hanging up the phone.

He called Joyce every year on Buffy's birthday but never spoke to his daughter until she turned 16 and found out the truth, which led to a divorce between Hank and Joyce.

He still kept in contact with Buffy and only met her once but loved her more than anything else. It was something that no one knew because there would be too many people willing to get to him through her, which was why he was thinking that agreeing to her request was not the best idea. But it was too late for that. She needed him and he would be there for her. She was a part of him and as long as she needed him, he would do whatever was in his power to help.

Grabbing his stuff, he stormed into the McMahon office. Vince didn't even look up.

"You had your chance and you lost, there's nothing more I can do."

"Yes, there is." He growled. "I have appearances this week. Cancel them."

Vince looked up. "And why would I want to do that?"

"Family emergency."

The corner of Vince's mouth lifted, thinking he was being lied to. "Since when do you care about family?"

"Since my daughter called, asking for help. Cancel them or whatever, I gotta go to Sunnydale."

"Hunter." Vince growled as he walked away. "Hunter get back here."

But Hunter Hearst Helmsley, or Triple H as he was better known, ignored him and walked out of his office.

**… … …**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

… … …

He stared up at the house before glancing back down at the paper in his hands. This was the right house. So why did he expect it to look run down, or empty, as if somehow it should be mourning Joyce's death?

Shaking his head, he moved forward, looking through the windows to see if any lights were on. None were but he did see shadows moving around, and he did hear sobbing coming from inside. Sobbing that wrenched at his heart. He lifted his hand to knock but the door was thrown open and a short blonde girl stood there, looking wildly around.

"Mommy?" He heard her pitiful whisper.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, getting her to focus on him and when she did, she broke into a fresh round of tears.

"Daddy." She quietly sobbed, falling into his arms and burying her head in his chest.

He gently wrapped his arms around her at a loss for what to say. She had never called him daddy. She was a bit wary of him at first and he never expected anything from her. She always called him Hunter or H. But hearing that from her made him want to pick her up and hold her in his lap until she had no more tears. It boggled his mind, that he of all people, had such paternal feelings towards her.

"Who are you?"

He looked up to see a younger version of Buffy and knew this was her little sister, Dawn, who was staring at him with a mixture of suspicion and jealousy etched on her face.

He held out his hand for Dawn, who briefly stared at it before her dull eyes went back to his face. He dropped his hand.

"Hunter Hearst Helmsley. I knew your mother and I know your sister. I'm sorry for your loss" Buffy had told him that Dawn had no idea who he was and that they were half-sisters.

Dawn replied with a shrug, her eyes trailing back to her sister who still leaned against him, her eyes narrowing in anger.

"

Perhaps you can invite me in?"

"Why do you need an invite?" Dawn asked her eyes snapping back to him, suspicion in them once more.

He shrugged. "I thought it was polite, my bad."

Since Buffy seemed to have no intention of moving anytime soon, he picked her up carrying her inside. He ignored the candles, ripped up photos, and other various items that were scattered throughout the living room as he sat on the couch, pulling Buffy close.

"Why don't I know you?" Dawn asked following them inside.

Hunter looked down at Buffy. "I haven't seen your mom in years. I met Buffy a few years ago in LA while I was passing through."

"Why are you here now?"

"Your mom was special to me and when Buffy called and asked for my help I couldn't say no."

"Your help?" Dawn repeated looking back at her sister.

He heard Buffy quietly groan as she pulled away and rubbed at her eyes.

"Dawnie, I tried to tell you earlier." She said in a small voice. "but with all that happened…"

She trailed off and Dawn crossed her arms over her chest. "What, you got me a new bodyguard. Cause y'know Buffy, he doesn't look like he can protect me from Glory."

"Who's Glory?" He asked.

"Dawn." Buffy said with a frown. "Please we don't have much time. Just do me a favor and pack up some clothes."

"What?" Dawn exploded. "you're sending me away. With this-this man. How do you know Glory hasn't gotten to him?"

"Who's Glory?" HE asked again.

"She hasn't." Buffy quietly replied. "Please Dawnie, now is not the time, I need you to pack your clothes, now."

"I hate you." Dawnie quietly replied. "First you ignore me and claim it's your way of dealing and now you just shove me off on the first available person that comes along."

She never gave Buffy or Hunter a chance to answer, she was gone up the stairs and moments later they heard a door slam.

"I'm sorry." Buffy whispered.

He shook his head. "Don't be, you're going through a tough time."

"Thank you, for being here."

Hunter sighed and pulled her closer. "Whenever you need me, I'll help you Buffy."

"I have all my stuff ready, when Dawn's packed we'll go."

"You think she'll actually pack?"

Buffy nodded as she pulled away and tried to regain her composure. "She will. No matter what she feels towards me, she knows that I'm only trying to protect her."

"Protect her from what? Who's Glory?"

Buffy hesitated before answering. "Someone who'd been bugging Dawn."

"Why don't you call the police if it's that bad?"

She stood up and began cleaning up the living room, all the while avoiding his eyes. "The police can't do anything. It's better if we go away for a while."

"You're a Helmsley, we don't run from our problems. Give me some time and I can get this looked after."

"NO." Buffy all but shouted, looking panicked. "We've tried everything. I can't do anything more. Please, you said on the phone we can travel with you. If it's too much why didn't you just say so."

He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "it's not a problem but I'm guessing you or your sister have never watched the WWE before."

Buffy shook her head. "Xander has. He's one of my best friends." She explained off of his look.

"And I'm guessing he doesn't know about me."

"No one does yet." She replied, looking down. "I have to tell them I'm leaving though. I was on my way to tell them but then I had to come check on Dawn."

"What was she doing?" Hunter asked.

Buffy let out a low laugh. "you wouldn't believe me if I told you. Look I have to go tell them and it's easier without Dawn. I'm leaving you two here and I'm trusting you to look after her and make sure nothing happens to her. If someone knocks on the door, don't answer."

Grabbing her jacket, she left before he could say anything. Buffy trusted him. She couldn't say why. But she trusted him more than the man she thought was her father for the first 16 years of her life. Not enough to tell him the whole truth but enough to have him stay at home with her sister. She had something harder to do. But if she got away from here and kept moving, perhaps Glory would never catch up and she could keep Dawn away from her and safe because she was not losing her sister too. She wouldn't be able to handle that.

Entering the Magic box, her friends looked up, surprised to see she was alone.

"Is Dawn okay?" Tara asked.

"She's fine." Buffy replied.

"Is everything okay Buffy?" Giles asked, looking closely at her.

Buffy nodded refusing to meet anyone's gaze. "I just came by to tell you that with everything going on, it's better if we leave for a while."

"When do we leave?" Xander asked.

"We can't just leave the hellmouth un-supervised." Giles said.

"It won't be. When I said we, I meant Dawn, and me. You guys will stay here."

"Where will you go?" Willow asked.

"I-I can't tell you, but I have it all worked out. Spike will help and with Glory keeping most of the beasties scared you guys will be okay. And this way she can't get it out of you."

"I don't believe this is wise." Giles said with a frown.

"What do you want me to do?" Buffy asked, tears forming in her eyes. "I can't fight her Giles, I can't right now. I don't have the strength and I need to keep Dawn safe, I can't lose her too. Please understand."

A crash was heard in the back and Buffy quickly stepped forward into a fighting stance, her friends behind her.

"If it's Glory, Willow, I need you and Tara to go to my place and tell Hunter I sent you and keep them safe."

Willow nodded, not questioning who this Hunter person was as she stood gathering her magic.

"What kind of grungy, disgusting place is this?" She heard a voice yell as the door was kicked off its hinges.

"Willow, go." Buffy cried launching herself at the hell goddess.

… … …

Hunter stood up, looking around at the various pictures of Buffy with Joyce and Dawn. He was unsure of what to do with himself. Should he go and try to talk to Dawn or just let her be? He was new at this parenting thing and now he had a teenager and a young adult to look after.

Turning back to the couch he looked out the window in time to see someone darting across the lawn. Taking a closer look he saw that it was Dawn.

"Shit." He swore, running for the door. He was out the front and took off in the direction that she ran off to. He caught up with her just a few minutes later on the outskirts of downtown Sunnydale. He grabbed her arm, spinning her to face him.

"Let me go." She screeched, swinging her arm around. He easily caught it and he held her arms at her side.

"Listen here tall, muscular and freaky, you have no right to touch me."

He raised an amused eyebrow. "I do when your sister left me in charge of you."

"Where's Buffy?"

"Talking to your friends"

"So what, she's already forgotten about me? Was she even going to say good bye to me?"

"You have a big attitude problem."

She shrugged "And you have a big nose, what's your point?"

He smirked. "And you have a big mouth."

She opened her mouth to say more but he covered it. "Where were you going?"

She glared at him until he removed his hand "To see Spike"

"Your boyfriend?"

Dawn let out a snort, "not likely, he's got it bad for my sister."

Anger erupted through him. "Where is this Spike, I'm gonna kill him."

Another snort from Dawn. "Yeah good luck with that one. What, do you also have the hots for my sister?"

Hunter looked at her with disgust. "Not very likely. " His disgust turned to a smirk. "Saying I have the hots for Buffy would be like saying I have the hots for my daughter."

Dawn turned her large blue eyes on him as they began to walk "How do you know my sister so well and I have never heard of you."

"I knew your mom a long time ago. Back around the time Buffy was born. We've had some contact, and I just so happened to meet Buffy when she ran away to LA a few years ago."

"Did she tell you why?" She slyly asked, looking sideways at him.

"Family problems, and she told me her boyfriend died and a few friends had died in a horrible accident." He replied with a shrug.

Dawn nodded. "Come on let's go to the Magic Box."

"Your sister wanted you to stay at home."

Dawn shrugged. "Whatever, she's at the Magic Box, I'll be safe."

"So why the freak out with this Glory Chick?" He asked, falling into step beside the teenager. "She butch or something?"

"Well she's really, really strong." Dawn cautiously replied. "Look there's Willow and Tara."

She waved at the two witches as they came running up.

"Dawnie what are you doing out?" Willow breathlessly asked. "Come on, we have to hide."

"What's going on?" Hunter asked.

Willow eyed him. "Hunter?"

He nodded.

"Come on. Glory showed up. Buffy wants me to keep you safe."

"Wait." Hunter said holding up his hands. "So Buffy says she can't keep Dawn safe but you two can? You look no different than her."

"I know." Willow replied. "Buffy is stronger but she's dealing with Glory. We need to get Dawn to safety."

Hunter shrugged, pulling out a cell phone. "Call the cops."

"Or not." Tara replied, surprising everyone, even herself by grabbing the phone from him. "S-sorry." She blushed handing it back to him. "B-but Glory can't be stopped."

"What is it about her?"

The two witches looked to Dawn who shrugged. "He knows nothing."

"Why doesn't someone tell me?" He growled impatiently.

"If we told you then we'd have to kill you" Dawn replied with a straight face.

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Smartass." He muttered.

"Dawnie we have to get back to your place, just in case."

"Buffy's okay isn't she Willow?" Dawn asked her voice now taking on an edge of panic.

"She's fine but we have to get you somewhere safe."

"You can't leave Buffy alone with that bitch." Hunter said.

"She's not alone. Please we need to go."

Turning they all rushed back to the Summers house. Upon getting there, Willow and Tara locked the doors and windows, holding hands as they began to chant.

Hunter looked at them as though they had lost their minds.

"Come on." Dawn said grabbing his arm and pulling him into the living room. "They're just umm… praying. They don't like to be bugged while they do that."

Sitting down on the couch she pulled him with her as she grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, switching the channels until they came to a stop on a cartoon. They watched in silence for a few minutes until Dawn turned to him.

"So what do you do?"

Hunter smirked. "I work for the WWE."

She stared blankly at him and he sighed. "I'm a wrestler, in the WWE, I'm on TV."

"So you're like a celebrity?"

"Yup."

"That is way cool." She replied her eyes lighting up. "So where are you taking me?"

"I'm taking you both on the road with me."

"Buffy's coming?"

Hunter smirked. "Yes and you would've known that too if you didn't run off in a big huff."

Dawn glared at him and crossed her arms, sinking back into the couch. "What was I supposed to do, you don't know Buffy like I do. She'd be all too happy to just shove me off on the next available person."

He let out a snort.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"Nothing."

She poked him. "No tell me what."

"If your sister didn't care and was willing to shove you off on someone, I doubt she would've gone to the trouble to call me and she wouldn't be coming either."

"She's just scared that Glory will kick her ass." Dawn adamantly replied, sticking out her lower lip.

He didn't say anything and they watched the cartoon in silence, even when the other two women joined them, sitting together on the chair as they furiously whispered to one another.

It wasn't until after 2 more cartoons did they hear pounding on the door. Before Willow could stop either of them, Dawn was looking out the window and Hunter was charging for the door.

"Stop." Willow cried.

Neither listened and Hunter felt something, like a gentle breeze swish by him and he swore he saw he door light up for a brief moment before it returned to normal and he swung it open.

"Buffy." Dawn shrieked, pushing her way in front of him.

The petite blonde stumbled forward and Hunter reached out a hand to steady her.

"What the hell happened to you?" He growled looking her over.

"Glory." She gasped out, a thin trail of blood trailing out of her mouth as she doubled over.

"Shit, we gotta get you to the hospital."

"No, no hospitals." She gasped. "Just need to rest."

Gently he picked her up and brought her into the living room, laying her on the couch.

"Buffy you need help." He told her.

"Don't bother, she won't go." Willow told him, hovering behind them. "Buffy is Glory…"

"Still out there, we have to leave soon."

"When you're better." Hunter told her, looking her over for broken bones.

"I'll be fine soon, we have to go. Dawnie please just grab your stuff."

The teenager didn't argue, instead hurrying from the room and up the stairs.

"Willow, Tara, can you make sure she has everything and grab my bag please?"

The two witches nodded knowing Buffy was just looking for an excuse but following Dawn nevertheless.

"Hunter." Buffy began. "Look I know this looks bad but Glory and I have gone through worse, that's why I'm getting out of here. We've tried different ways to stop her but she can't be stopped. She knows too many people. But it's not as bad as it looks trust me."

Hunter sighed. "I don't trust a lot of people Buff, I can't in my line of work."

She frowned, "This isn't work H, this is real life. I need someone I can rely on. I thought you could help."

Another sigh from the ten time world champion. " I can, but being on the road ain't gonna be easy."

"It's gotta be easier than here."

He gave a low chuckle. "You really haven't seen me on TV before have you? We need a cover story, especially if you don't want your sister finding out plus I don't want you two being targeted by guys at work."

"Them I can handle." Buffy muttered, moving to sit up. "Just tell everyone mom was your sister and we're your nieces."

He grew quiet knowing it was a believable explanation since very few knew about his private life but he still worried about what could happen if someone tried to use the girls against him. He has spent so little time with Buffy but she was part of him and he wouldn't let anyone hurt her and that in turn extended to Dawn. It was the least he could do.

"Fine. We'll play it your way but backstage you two will listen to me. You only talk to who I say you can talk to, and you stay away from who I tell you to."

He watched as a brief glint of stubbornness lit up her eyes. One that he was used to seeing in his own, but instead of arguing she nodded.

"Let's go." She said, standing up.

"What about you?" He asked eying her warily.

"I said I've been through worse. I heal fast so I'll feel fine soon."

He nodded not pushing it. He was the exact same way. It was not hard to see where she got her stubbornness from.

… … …


	3. Chapter 3

in an attempt to finish all my stories I'm going back to some old ones... no promises but wish me luck? LOL

disclaimer: see chapter 1

not betaed. I'm tired and going to bed, so you shall have to deal for the time being LOL. If anything is really bad, lemme know.

… … …

Chapter 3

"Him?"

"No."

"Him?"

"No."

"Her?"

"No."

"Him?"

"No."

Dawn let out a huge huff as she sat in the backstage area, eying everyone that walked by. "Can we talk to anyone back here?"

Hunter looked around before pointing out someone. "Him, you can talk to him."

The teen looked to where he was pointing before pouting and crossing her arms. "He's just some stagehand."

"Exactly."

"I want to talk to someone famous."

"You're talking to me." He reminded her.

"You don't count. I want to talk to someone else!"

"Like who?" Hunter asked.

Dawn smiled. "Do you know Shawn Michaels? Spike would say he was the best wrestler ever."

Hunter scowled at her before looking at his daughter. "Is she for real?"

"Why?" Buffy asked, "Because Spike doesn't think you're the best because really, his opinion shouldn't really matter, at all. Ever."

"Good, I don't like this Spike guy."

Buffy turned to glare at her little sister. "What did you tell him about Spike?"

"Just that he loooovvveesss you." Dawn replied with a grin.

"Just, no. A world of no." Buffy rolled her eyes, thinking of Spikes infatuation with her.

"So, do you know him?" Dawn turned her big blue eyes back to her "uncle" Hunter.

"Yes." The wrestler growled. "And no, you can't talk to him."

The teen let out a noise of frustration, "you are being so unfair. Buffy." She pleaded with her older sister.

The Slayer shook her head. "Nuh-uh, here you follow Uncle Hunter's rules."

"So lame." Dawn muttered as she slumped down in her chair.

"Um, Mister-mister Hel-Helmsley?"

"What?" Triple H growled.

"You're so mean." Dawn told him.

He glared at her before turning back to the stagehand.

"Mr. McMahon wants to see you immediately. He asked that you bring your guests."

Standing up, Hunter threw down his towel with another growl, he knew exactly what Vince was playing at.

"Do you do anything else?" Dawn asked.

He turned to Buffy. "Can we gag her?"

"It's tempting, huh?" the tiny slayer asked with a faint smile.

"I can hear you." Dawn muttered.

"we know." Buffy and Hunter replied at the same time before looking at each other with a small smile on their faces.

"That was creepy." Dawn said, "You guys almost looked alike when you did that."

Buffy looked away from her little sister. "Didn't you have to go talk to someone?"

Hunter nodded. "Let's go. Stick by me, don't talk to anyone, most importantly don't talk to Vince."

Buffy shrugged, motioning for her sister to follow Hunter. He led the way down the hall, preoccupied with his daughter. Sure, he didn't know her well or see her pretty much at all but he knew his daughter well enough to know that this quiet, almost over agreeable young woman was not really her. She was as headstrong and stubborn as he was, that much he knew. Granted, he knew her mother had just died but it seemed as though the light had gone out from her and he knew there was something else that had helped snuff that out.

"are you just going to stand there and scowl at the door?" Dawn's voice broke through his thoughts and he sent her a glare before knocking on the door and entering without waiting for an invite.

"Ah, Hunter, so good of you to finally join us." Vince said, standing up from behind his desk.

"What do you want?" The tall blonde wrestler growled.

"To see what exactly had you cancelling all your appearances last week." He tried to peer around the bigger man but Hunter only puffed himself out more in an attempt to hide the petite girls.

"I told you, I had to go see my nieces."

"Actually." Vince reminded him. "you said you had to go visit your da-"

"My nieces." Hunter snapped, interrupting him and shooting him a warning glare. "their Mom died, they needed me."

"And they're absolutely adorable."

Hunter closed his eyes at the voice. He recognized that voice anywhere, it still haunted him in his sleep and he couldn't believe he had completely missed her being in the room. Something about her presence always made him hyper aware that she was there but this time he had been completely oblivious, too distracted with his current situation.

"What are you doing here?" He managed to grind out.

"Well Daddy mentioned you had a family emergency and that you were bringing said family on the road. Naturally I was quite curious, I mean, as far as I knew, you didn't have any family."

Now he turned to glare at her. "Like I was about to torture them by introducing them to you."

Stephanie McMahon raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Now, Hunter, in case you forgot, you didn't always hate me."

"That was before I realized what an evil conniving bitch you were."

"Um, am I better off taking my sister outside?" Buffy asked, interrupting them.

"No." Hunter growled. "You are to stay near me."

"Buffy can protect us." Dawn whined. "She's stronger than she looks."

"Buffy?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes." The blonde slayer coolly replied. "My mother named me."

"Is it short for something? I mean, Buffy?"

"Can you leave them alone please?" Hunter bit out. "And tell me why the hell you called me here."

"Basically to see if you were telling the truth." Vince told him. "You don't have family Hunter. In your contract there is no next of kin. You were married to my daughter and no one has ever met or seen anyone from your family. Naturally, we were quite curious."

"ooohhh, you married the bosses daughter." Dawn whispered, stepping out from slightly behind the wrestler to get a better look at the two other occupants of the room.

"Oh, you are absolutely adorable." Stephanie all but cooed. "What's your name sweetheart."

The teen with the big blue eyes broke out into a big grin. "I'm Dawn, Dawn summers."

"Are you enjoying your time here."

She shrugged. "Not so much, Hu-Uncle Hunter wo't let us do much. He says we can't talk to anyone."

"That's because your uncle doesn't like anyone. Perhaps we shall see if we can rectify the situation and get him to loosen up a bit, huh?" Stephanie asked with a smile and a wink at the teen, who responded with a big grin.

"Butt out." Hunter hissed. "These girls are to be left alone by you, by Vince, and by everyone, understood?"

Buffy finally stepped forward to place a calming hand on her dad's arm. "It's fine, we can take care of ourselves."

"Any thoughts on following in your Uncle's footsteps?" Vince asked, seeing the small young woman for the first time and noting a quiet strength and fierceness in her.

"Enough." Hunter roared. "Buffy, Dawn, outside, we're leaving." He ushered the girls out of the office, glaring at the two McMahons as he did so.

They had only turned the corner down the hall when Stephanie called out to him.

"Can we talk for a minute?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes turning to the two girls. "Don't go anywhere." He told them, walking over to Stephanie and following her back around the corner.

"What?" He snarled.

Stephanie rolled her eyes, crossing her arms under her chest. "Don't get all huffy on me Hunter. You don't have a sister, I know that for a fact so what's going on?"

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I can't talk about it."

"Hunter, you can talk about, tell me."

He shook his head. "If this gets out, they could get hurt, Buffy's sister will freak out, I can't risk it."

"Then let me help you." Stephanie begged. "I can help."

Another sigh. "Buffy's my daughter."

There was silence and he looked at her to see shock written plainly on her face. "You have a daughter? How did I not know this."

"No one does. No, shawn does but that's it and no one can ever know."

"When? She looks like- you would have had to have her when you were- Explain."

"I was 16, I was hanging at a college party, I was drunk, I met Joyce, 9 months later Buffy showed up. I was young, she was married by then, we decided to let her husband believe Buffy was his, there was no way I could look after her. Then Buffy found out about me when she was 16."

"What are they doing here?" Stephanie asked, still looking shell shocked.

"Their mom died, they had nowhere else to go." Admittedly, he still didn't know the full story but he wasn't about to tell her that.

"Wow." She breathed. "What's the big deal if people know if she's your kid or your niece? That won't make a difference to people who want to get to you."

Hunter sighed. "Dawn doesn't know."

"Know what?"

"That I'm Buffy's dad, that they're half-sister and she doesn't want to tell her with everything that's going on."

He looked at his ex wife closely who was staring off into space before she finally nodded. "I'll help, however I can. God knows they'll need a female influence in their life."

Hunter rolled his eyes btu allowed a small smile to grace his features. "Thank you."

"Now can I meet them properly?" She asked.

He nodded, leading the way down the hall. "Yes, I told them to stay-" He stopped seeing that the place he had left the girls was now empty.

"Oh crap." He muttered.

… … …


End file.
